Frozen Tunes
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Queen Tina reveals her ice powers and runs away from Looney Acres. Lola then joins with Bugs, Taz, and Porky to find her so she could bring back summer.
1. Chapter 1

**FrozenxLooney Tunes crossover**

"Hey Tina." Said a young bunny waking a young duckling.

"Lola, not now. Go back to sleep." Tina said half asleep.

"But I can't Tina." Lola said lying on her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and so we have to play."

"Oh go play by yourself." Tina said pushing Lola off the bed. Lola then smirked as she got back on Tina's bed and opened her eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked as Tina smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Lola said as she and Tina went downstairs.

"Alright but you have to be quiet." Tina said.

"Okay, okay just do the magic." Lola said as Tina swirled her hands forming a snowball.

"Ready?"

"Yea." Tina flew the snowball upward making it snow.

"Wow. Amazing!" Lola said giggling.

"You think that's amazing, watch this." Tina said as she stepped on the ground making ice spread. They then made a snowman that looked like a pig.

"Hi I'm P-P-P-Porky Pig, and I love warm hugs." Tina said pretending to be Porky.

"I love you Porky Pig." Lola said hugging the snow pig. The girls were having such fun as Lola began jumping and Tina used snow hills to catch her.

"Alright how bout this time." Lola said as she jumped but was caught again.

"Gotcha again." Tina said as Lola kept jumping and Tina kept catching her until Lola went too fast. "Woah hey slow down." Tina then slipped on the ice and Lola jumped again.

"Come one catch me!" Lola said.

"Lola, no!" Tina said as she shot an ice blast and accidentally hit Lola knocking her out. "Oh no. Lola." She said trying to wake her but couldn't and a white streak came

on her hair. "Mom, Dad! Come quick please!" She shouted as her parents came.

**And there's chapter one. Let me know what you think so far in the reviews and please don't forget to favorite/follow and as always I will see you guys next time. **

**Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tina, this is getting out of hand." The father said.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"She's ice cold." The mother said picking up Lola.

"I know where to go." The father said going through his library and finding what he was searching for. They quickly got on their horses as they set off to the woods

where the young bunny Bugs was wandering around.

"Ice…?" He said as he saw that the trail was leading to the horses. "Come on Taz, let's go." He got on the reindeer and followed the horses.

"Hello, anyone?" The father said. "Please it's my daughter." The stones began moving as trolls started coming around the family.

"The king." One of them said as the troll king came.

"Your majesty…" He said. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born and their getting stronger." The father.

"Come, bring her." The troll king said as he looked over Lola. "You're lucky it was just her head. The heart can be difficult to change. But the head not so much. We

must remove all magic even the memories of magic just to be safe. But worry not, I'll leave the fun." He said as he healed Lola but the white streak in her hair

remained. "She'll be fine."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Tina asked.

"It's for the best." The father said.

"Tina." The troll king said as he showed a projection of older Tina. "In your powers there is beauty. But also danger." It then showed people attacking older Tina.

"Without control, fear will be your enemy."

"Don't worry. She can control it." The father assured. "And just to be safe, we'll reduce the staff, close the gates, and hide her from everyone. Including Lola." Tina had

her own room and Lola grew upset that she had to have a separate room from her and she fears that they won't be together forever.

* * *

After a few days, it began to snow as Lola laughed excitedly as she went to her sister's room and knocked on her door. "Tina."

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

_Tina: Go away Lola_

_Lola: Okay bye_

Tina watched as the snow began to fall from her window but gasped as she saw ice forming on the windowsill.

"The gloves will help. See?" The father said putting gloves in her hands. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Tina said.

"Don't let it show." They both finished.

* * *

A year had passed and Lola slid to her sister's room and knocked on her door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_Or ride our bike around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I started talking to the pictures on the walls_

_Hang in there Mel Blanc_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

Tina was still in her room feeling scared as ice was forming in the corner.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Fear will only make it worse." Her father said. "Just try to calm d-"

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you."

* * *

A few more years passed and Lola slid by her sister's door but didn't knock and went to her parents' room.

"See you in two weeks." She said hugging them. Later Tina came to say her goodbye.

"Do you have to go?" She asked worried.

"You'll be fine Tina." The father said. The parents sailed off only to end up in a storm and have their ship tipped over and lost forever. Lola went to the funeral, but Tina

remained in her room. Afterwards, Lola walked to her room and knocked. "Tina?"

_Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

**And there's chapter 2. Let me know what you think so far in the reviews. Also please favorite/follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

A year passed since the king and queen's death and the day of Tina's coronation has arrived as ships from other kingdoms came to Looney Acres and people were

preparing with decorations.

Meanwhile in the castle, Lola was sleeping, drooling with her hair a mess until a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Pepe your majesty. Sorry to wake you."

"No no you didn't. I've been up for hours." She said as she fell back asleep and another knock came.

"Who is it?"

"It's still me your highness. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Pepe said.

"Oh yes, yes. Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation."

"Oh yea okay." Lola then looked to her blue dress in the corner of her room. "It's Coronation Day!" She said as she got dressed and fixed her hair into a bun as she

spun a servant lady (Granny).

"It's Coronation Day!" She said excited.

_The window is open_

_So's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_They'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Lola said as she was playing with the ducks in the garden. "What if I meet The One?" She asked imagining her true love.

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of unsophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we'll laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance_

Meanwhile Tina was getting ready as she looked out her window and saw the people outside. She had her hair in a bun and wore a navy blue long dress with a violet

cape and light blue gloves. She went to her father's portrait practicing the ceremony.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_But it's only for today_

_Lola: It's only for today_

_Tina: It's agony to wait_

_Lola: It's agony to wait_

_Tina: Tell the guards to open up the gate_

_Lola: The gate_

_For the first time in forever_

_Tina: Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Lola: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_Tina: Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Lola: A chance to change my lonely world_

_Tina: Conceal_

_Lola: A chance to find true love_

_Tina: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Lola: I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way_

Lola ran around the docks only to be hit by someone's horse.

** And that's chapter three. I'm still thinking about who should be Hans. I'm thinking Daffy, but I'm not so sure. Let me know what you think in the reviews and as **

**always I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
